


Aw Fuck.

by Hannoel17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannoel17/pseuds/Hannoel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have sex. There are restraints and deprivation and basically Steve is one big meanie but Tony loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? No? Go back and read the tags. Still not read the tags? Well it's your own fucking fault then. But I'll warn you again, this is basically just porn. Like, zero plot. ZERO. There's a little bit of everything and what starts off as normal turns in to them both being kinky motherfuckers. 
> 
> But yeah, enjoy your badly written smut.

Steve laid Tony down on his bed and pressed a heavy kiss to the engineers lips. The man whined, it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough until Captain America filled every single part of him.

Tony grabbed the front of his outdated shirt and tore it off, the buttons flew to every corner of the room but were forgotten as soon as the shirt slid open to reveal the perfect super soldier abs. Steve soon returned the favour by peeling Tonys grease covered top off him and throwing it over his shoulder, his eyes drifted to the arc reactor and Tonys breath caught in his throat.

Almost instantaneously he began to doubt himself, who would want a man with the glowing monstrosity that was embedded in his chest? The thing that kept him alive was his greatest shame. And who was he kidding? This was Captain fucking America, the Super Soldier, men want to be him and women want to be with him. Why would he want someone as hideous as Tony Stark? Sure when he put on his suit he could fly around and be Iron Man, but outside of that suit who was he? He was just another old man.

Tony blushed and tried to move from underneath him.   
"Look, um, I can just...I'll put on a shirt...or I'll just go...yeah. I'll just-" he was cut off by Steves hand clapping down on his mouth. "Mfph."

"Shut. Up." Steve growled in a husky voice. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" He pressed a kiss to Tonys jaw. "How long I've waited for you?" To his neck. "To be with you." The next kiss landed just above the arc reactor. "And to be able to tell you" Tonys breath left his body in one sharp exhale as Steves lips landed on the glowing blue light. "That you are beautiful. " he finished and his mouth found Tonys once more.

There was a brief battle for dominance as their teeth and tongues clashed together but soon Tony was moaning as Steve explored his mouth. Their hands roamed each others body, mapping out peaks and falls until Tonys hips bucked up causing Steve to groan loudly. 

"Pants. Off. Now!"Steve commanded as he grazed his teeth over the other mans nipple. His dick was painfully hard in his pants and if he waited any longer he'd end up cumming in them like an inexperienced teenager. He all but whimpered at the friction of his jeans being pulled over it.

"Holy fucking shit hell fire." Tony cursed as Steve took the length in his mouth with no warning before pulling back off with a pop. He chuckled at the expletives and the breath running over it made Tony quiver. Steve took the length in his mouth again and swirled his tongue over it as Tony bunched his hands in the blondes hair, further mussing up the usually perfect golden strands. It took all of the inventors control not to thrust into the soldiers mouth as he did something sinful to his slit with his tongue and instead settled for moaning even louder.

 

Everyone assumed that Steve was the blushing virgin but they must have been pretty fucking friendly in the army because no one could do that on their first time. 

 

Steve gave that sinful chuckle that did things to Tonys stomach and he realised that he'd said that all out loud. 

"Lube and comdoms?" Steve asked and Tony knocked several things off the bedside cabinet in his eagerness to get to them, then he all but threw them at the blonde man who was staring up at him with those mischievous baby blues. The sight of his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on Tonys dick would drive even the straightest men gay. 

Steve pushed down his trousers and pants in one swift movement, then slid a condom over his prick in another. The soldier blushed a deep red that went all the way down when he caught Tony staring, mistaking the admiration and awe for confusion or disgust. 

"Sorry, the serum didn't enhance...everything." He gestured to his tackle vaguely and Tonys eyes widened in shock. 

He'd seen the pictures of before the serum, of the scrawny twig like kid. And he'd been that big BEFORE? That was some sort of evolutionary leap forward. 

"Serum or not, you're more than enough, in every sense of the word." Tony smiled at him and ran a hand over that perfect ass. Sure he was technically more than enough, but he'd never actually get enough. That seemed impossible.

The hand on his arse seemed to draw his attention back to earth and Steve drunk in the sight of the naked Tony Stark laid flat on his back, legs spread wide, with a heavy lidded smile on his face. The soldier replied with that same mischievous grin from earlier and began laying a trail of kisses up the shorter mans thigh. 

And then his tongue was in a place that no tongue had ever been and oh god why had Tony never let anyone rim him before? It was like heaven in one wet and dirty bundle. 

Tony gasped for air as that wicked tongue probed him and those large hands stroked him. The warm moisture was was opening him up and the strong fingers were bringing him ever closer to falling off the edge and in to that sweet, well anticipated, oblivion. 

Then too soon they were both stolen from him and Tony whined at the loss. It was like his favourite toy had been taken from him, and he wanted. Them. Back. 

However once he realised what Steve was doing, he became hypnotised by the lube being transferred to those capable fingers. Then half was being coated over the dick that now he thought of it still wasn't inside of him and the other half stopped on his fingers that were getting closer and closer until one was pushing inside of him and it found that spot on the first attempt that briefly made everything go white. 

Yes, they were definitely very friendly in the army because absolutely no virgin was that skilled. Not one. 

"More." Tony panted and those blue eyes sparkled like diamonds before the order was followed and two fingers were scissoring him apart. 

Then there was a third finger added and all self control was abandoned with a loud moan as Tony thrust himself down on the hand, desperate to hit that spot again and give him a release. His dick ached with the tension that increased with every twist of those skilled fingers.

Eventually it was too much and if Steve was denying him it then Tony would do what Tony did best and help himself.

He only had a hand wrapped around his shaft for all of two seconds before Steve noticed and growled low in his throat. He grabbed the engineers wrists and pinned them above his head in in inescapable grip. And if Tony got even harder at being restrained by this man well that was between he and himself. 

But of course Steve noticed this and the grin he gave showed he was going to exploit it. 

"So you like this?" He breathed in a rough voice and his pupils were dilated with pure lust. He bit down on Tonys neck, careful enough that it didn't hurt too much but enough to leave a mark, and it seemed it was the perfect ratio as Tony moaned and squirmed between him, arching his neck to give Steve a larger surface to work with. 

"The question is, do you deserve it?" Steve asked and Tony panted at him "I don't think you've earnt it." He whispered in his ear and the older man groaned at him. 

"Please. Anything." Tony was dripping precum as Steve went back down south. There was no blood left in his brain, it was all in his groin as Steves teeth grazed over the sensitive head. 

What had started off as an innocent exploration had quickly turned in to Tonys dirty secrets being laid as bare as his ass on the bed. Whilst in every other aspect of his life, Tony Stark was in charge. Normally, he was on top of everything, but when it came to sex, he very much liked to be on bottom. And then if there was pain involved, or if he was deprived, it made the inevitable all the more sweeter. 

Turned out Steve being the dominant one went in to all aspects of his life, from team leader to the bedroom. 

"I'll do anything." He tried again and that satan-like chuckle was back. 

"You'll have to beg, sweetheart." He said simply and punctuated it by nipping at the sensitive skin inside of Tonys thigh. Tony jerked and moaned at the pain and pleasure of it. 

"Please." The writhing man gasped. "I just want you, want you inside of me. Filling me up so much I can't breathe. I want to cum screaming your name so loud that people three floors down will hear it. I want you to bite me and mark me so those people will know that I'm yours. Only yours." He inhaled sharply as those teeth grazed the side of his shaft again. The threat of damage was painfully arousing and Tony keened under it. More, he just wanted more. 

"I don't think that's enough, I don't think you've done anything to deserve what you're asking for." Tonys hands were still being held together and he fought against the grip so he could at least do something with them. Whether that was to give some friction to his dick that still stood at attention, and was hating being ignored, or run them through that gorgeous blonde hair.

Noticing this again, Steve bit down harder on his thigh and Tony bucked up.   
"Ah-ah-ah." He chastised and Tony groaned at his ill thought out plans being foiled. He whined when Steves heat that had been pinning him down was suddenly taken away from him. 

"Stay still or I won't give you what you want." He whispered menacingly and dropped Tonys hands. Tony immediately sat on them to refrain from temptation. 

When he returned he was clutching both their belts. Tonys eyebrows almost disappeared under his ruffled brown locks but the arousal at the thought of what could happen was obvious. One was a ridiculously expensive Louis Vuitton and the other an old, battered, brown thing that had probably seen the war. 

But that didn't matter, what mattered was what he did with them. 

Steve slapped him lightly with the soft leather of his own belt and Tony moaned loudly at the pain. The warmth that spread from the red mark on his thigh went straight to his aching dick and once again Steve straddled him. Impatiently Tony bucked his hips up in a feeble attempt to penetrate him. 

"Ag-ah-ah" Steve chastised again and moved to the side of him. "You've been bad, haven't you? Do you know what we did to people who disobeyed orders in the army?" Steve whispered in a voice that promised a world of punishing pleasure. 

"No" Tony said in that same gasping voice before he could restrain himself no more and his hands were back on his dick again, desperate for relief. Only for them to be batted away again by a Steve who glared down at him, Tony whined up at him. 

"Please!" Tony tried but Steve gave him that throaty chuckle. 

He'd been so painfully erect for so long and yet he was still being denied contact, it was torturous.

"Begging will have to wait until later. We've got to punish you for being such a bad soldier." Steve growled and flipped Tony on to his stomach before pulling him on to his lap, carefully positioning him so that his dick was between his legs denying Tony of any friction. "You're going to get 10 lashes, count for me. If you lose count we'll start again. Okay?" Iron Man just moaned in response. 

Steve brought the belt down once, holding the metal part so it didn't hurt too much and Tony yelled out a breathless   
"ONE!" The younger man moved the belt up and down his thighs and arse, never hitting in the same place twice, and leaving the entire are red and burning pleasingly. 

After the ten lashes that then got upped to fifteen when Tony stopped counting, he was rolled back on to his back with a pitiful groan and a feeble attempt to grab himself. Steve growled and grabbed his hands and nipped at the skin on his wrists. 

"Bad soldier, you're asking to be disciplined." He nipped at the skin again before Tonys hands were being held above his head. Each one was tied to the iron headboard stretching them far enough apart it bordered on pain. "I should leave you like this. You disobeyed a direct order, you don't deserve a reward." Tony whined again and gave his best puppy dog eyes. They had no effect on the super soldier. 

"Sorry!" He tried and hissed as Steve bit gently on the sensitive skin under his arm.

"Sorry, what?!" He demanded in his Captain America voice that was all force and allowed no questions to be asked. 

"Sorry, Captain Rogers, sir!" He said again and was rewarded by a gentle kiss and nails raking down his thighs. 

"Soldier you're learning...I still don't know if you deserve anything though."

"Please Captain Rogers, please. All I want is you. I'll be your soldier and I'll obey every order if you give me this now. I'll obey every last wish and command and I'll behave. Just please, let me cum and know that I'll be cumming for you." 

"But you like this, you like being tied up and left untouched until you ache with the want of it all. You like it when I bite you and make you scream because you're a dirty little painslut. You want to scream my name but I'm not sure if I should let you the way you want to. What will I get out of it?" He worked his way up and down Tonys leg as he said this leaving a trail of bruises as he went. 

"I'll just be yours. I'll do whatever you ask me and I'll tell the world that I'm your bitch, no one else's. I'll be your slave and you can do what ever you want to me because no one else matters, because no one else is you, sir. I'll be obedient and you can whip me if I misbehave because a soldier who steps out of line deserves to be punished by their superior officer. And you're superior to me in every way. I want you to want me, because I need you sir, I need your big beautiful dick inside of me every single day so hard that Ican't walk and I don't want anyone elses. But I can only get that if you allow it because you're in charge, and I will never question that again if you just give it to me now." Tony was panting hard by the time he'd finished and Steve was staring down at him with dark, heavy lidded eyes. 

Then it was too much, even for the real soldier and he was on top of him in seconds. The darker mans legs were lifted on the taller mans shoulders and he was being slammed in to like he'd needed to be for what felt like ever. 

The earlier preparation was nothing in comparison to this and Tony was stretched hard over Steves dick that filled him up so tightly that the breath left him.   
"Thank you." He gasped only to be growled at by Steve who moved to pull back out. "Captain Rogers, sir! " he immediatel corrected to a smiled and a slam back up to the hilt, Steves balls slapping agains Tonys still red arse. 

He changed the angle slightly and white stars bloomed in Tonys eyes as he hit that magic spot. "YES!" He cried as Steve ploughed in to his target again and mere strokes later Tony was ready to come. But before he could, a thumb and a finger were being wrapped around the base of his pulsing shaft and acting as the cruelest yet most tantalising cock ring known to man. 

"Not yet." Steve said firmly and continued on, pulling out of Tony almost all the way before slamming back in over and over again. 

Tony was officially having his brain fucked out. All there was was the pain of not being allowed to cum and the pleasure of having his prostate immediately hit and he was fairly certain his brain was tricking out of his ear.

"Take it off." Tony gasped and Steve looked down with a glare. "The condom, please sir, I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to paint my insides other people know you own me." Steve immediately growled at the thought of another man going where he currently was and had the condom off then was back in within seconds, so quick it was almost as if he thought someone would sneak in whilst he was gone and the pleasure of body to body contact increased tenfold. 

Then, sweet merciful jesus, Steve unwrapped his fingers from around Tony and leant to whisper in his ear.   
"I want you to cum with me, you promised if I gave you this you'd obey my every order. If you can do this you might get this again. On my count, baby." Slowly he counted down from three and punctuated each one with a hard thrust and a stroke on Tony. 

On the final stroke Steve spilled in to Tony and at last he got his blissful release. He came harder than he had ever before coating himself and Steve in it. Some landed on the arc reactor and more dripped off his balls to mix with Steves seed as he reluctantly pulled out and collapsed at the side of him. Bright lights burst and everything went blank as he orgasmed leaving the captain to recover himself, Tonys cries of his name still rang in his ears as he chuckled at the dark haired man still tied to the bed covered in their seeds. It was beautiful. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony-TONY! " Steve yelled as he shook the sleeping mans shoulder. 

"Wh-wha?!" He asked with one eye open as he looked up at the blonde hero from where he was crumpled over the work bench. 

"You fell asleep in your workshop again."

"And?" 

"JARVIS thought you were having a nightmare and when I came down here you were yelling something! "those gorgeous blue eyes peered down at himl and Tony immediately checked to see if the table was hiding his rock hard boner. Thankfully it was. 

"Oh...yeah. Bad dream." He ran a hand threw his hair and went through every trick he knew to get the stiffness to subside from clamping his thighs to thoughts of Fury naked in the shower. Nothing worked and Steve carried on looking at him. 

"You need to go to bed soon, and that's an order soldier!" Steve smiled as he walked to the door. Tony whimpered slightly at the memories and Steve looked back over his shoulder "and remember, Stark, bad soldiers get punished." He gave that same evil chuckle from his dream before walking out the door. 

"JARVIS, first of all, I hate you because you know full well that wasn't a nightmare. Secondly, how much did he hear?" Tony hoped it wasn't that much, maybe he could lie about it and put it down to reliving some film he'd seen. 

"The Captain came in around the time you started mumbling about outdated shirts." Came the cool British tones with a hint of malice "and it was intended to teach you a lesson about falling asleep in the lab." The bastard sounded almost smug at his evil plan, and once again Tony thanked god JARVIS hadn't decided to take over the world yet.

"So...so he heard everything?" Tony mumbled, afraid to know the answer. 

"Affirmative, sir." 

And with those two words Tony realised he was well and truly screwed, although not in the literal sense. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face and moaned to himself.

"Aw fuck." 

But it still wasn't in the literal sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, it's one of those really annoying dream sequences. (-:


End file.
